Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to optical fiber-based distributed communications systems for distributing radio-frequency (RF) signals over optical fiber to remote antenna units, and related control systems and methods.
Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (e.g., coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Distributed communications systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with an access point device.
One approach to deploying a distributed communications system involves the use of radio frequency (RF) antenna coverage areas, also referred to as “antenna coverage areas.” Antenna coverage areas can have a radius in the range from a few meters up to twenty meters as an example. Combining a number of access point devices creates an array of antenna coverage areas. Because the antenna coverage areas each cover small areas, there are typically only a few users (clients) per antenna coverage area. This allows for minimizing the amount of bandwidth shared among the wireless system users. It may be desirable to provide antenna coverage areas in a building or other facility to provide distributed communications system access to clients within the building or facility. However, it may be desirable to employ optical fiber to distribute communication signals. Benefits of optical fiber include increased bandwidth.
One type of distributed communications system for creating antenna coverage areas, called “Radio-over-Fiber” or “RoF,” utilizes RF signals sent over optical fibers. Such systems can include a head-end station optically coupled to a plurality of remote antenna units that each provide antenna coverage areas. The remote antenna units can each include RF transceivers coupled to an antenna to transmit RF signals wirelessly, wherein the remote antenna units are coupled to the head-end station via optical fiber links. The RF transceivers in the remote antenna units are transparent to the RF signals. The remote antenna units convert incoming optical RF signals from the optical fiber link to electrical RF signals via optical-to-electrical (O/E) converters, which are then passed to the RF transceiver. The RF transceiver converts the electrical RF signals to electromagnetic signals via antennas coupled to the RF transceiver provided in the remote antenna units. The antennas also receive electromagnetic signals (i.e., electromagnetic radiation) from clients in the antenna coverage area and convert them to electrical RF signals (i.e., electrical RF signals in wire). The remote antenna units then convert the electrical RF signals to optical RF signals via electrical-to-optical (E/O) converters. The optical RF signals are then sent to the head-end station via the optical fiber link.
It may be desired to provide such optical fiber-based distributed communications systems indoors, such as inside a building or other facility, to provide indoor wireless communication for clients. Otherwise, wireless reception may be poor or not possible for wireless communication clients located inside the building. In this regard, the remote antenna units can be distributed throughout locations inside a building to extend wireless communication coverage throughout the building. Other services may be negatively affected or not possible due to the indoor environment. For example, it may be desired or required to provide localization services for a client, such as emergency 911 (E911) services as an example. If the client is located indoors, techniques such as global positioning services (GPSs) may not be possible to provide or determine the location of the client. Further, triangulation techniques from the outside network may not be able to determine the location of the client.